<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does aomine-kun have rights? by kagehinayuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503154">does aomine-kun have rights?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu'>kagehinayuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, chat fic, i am bored and in need of things to do, just kiseki being kiseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:19:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daiki: *inserts this house is a fucking nightmare!!! vine* </p><p>Akashi: Then leave. </p><p>Akashi has removed daiki from the chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>does aomine-kun have rights?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>GoM + Aomine - 12:00 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kuroko changed the chat name to “Does Aomine-kun have rights? Discuss.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> oi, tetsu! fuck u i have rights </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko: </b>
  <span>I don’t believe Aomine-kun does, to be honest. Aomine-kun is an embarrassment to the Miracles. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> oi!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> Oh, we’re discussing Aominecchi’s rights?! Nice! I, for one, don’t believe does! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> no one asked you kise!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Explain, Kise-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> One time, I saw Aominecchi drop his burger on the ground</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> and then, when he picked it up, he cried and said, “if god was watching, he’d send me directly to the pits of hell.” and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the burger and shoved it down his throat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Oh, Aomine-kun. . . </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> tetsu shut the fuck up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> god fuck me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>atsushi</b>
  <span> Mine-chin thats gross </span>
</p><p>
  <b>atsushi:</b>
  <span> And Muro-chin says you smell </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> this is my nightmare where is satsuki</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akashi:</b>
  <span> Momoi is with me. We are preparing for the next Inter-High, Aomine. Or have you forgotten?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> oR hAVe yOU fORgOTteN? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> NO! i haven’t forgotten bc u swooped in here and took her from me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>since i’ve seen her </span>
</p><p><b>daiki:</b> <em><span>YEARS</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Akashi:</b>
  <span> Momoi has been gone for four hours, Aomine. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> Aominecchi, that’s embarrassing </span>
  <span>(⌒_⌒;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Your codepency on her continues to baffle me, Aomine-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> But that brings me to my main point, thank you for the opening, Akashi-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> tetsu, don’t </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Aomine-kun has no rights because he has interrupted my date with Kagami-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> WHAT?!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> AOMINECCHI WHY!!! </span>
  <span>(」＞＜)」</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> it wasn’t even a date! they were just playing basketball</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> As I said, he interrupted my date with Kagami-kun. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Midorima:</b>
  <span> That is truly tasteless, Aomine </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> Oh, Midorimacchi! Hello!!ヾ(☆▽☆)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Midorima:</b>
  <span> Die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> MIDORIMACCHI!!! </span>
  <span>｡･ﾟﾟ*(&gt;д&lt;)*ﾟﾟ･｡</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> it’s only noon and yet, I’m being betrayed by the ones I love most </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> Senpai would never treat me this way~!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san dropkicks you three times a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> I know! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> I can’t believe I have to date him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> you don’t have to. . . </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> no, no, no, i’m going to! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> Also, you have no rights Aominecchi, why are you still typing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> what else am i supposed to do? I’m fucking booooooooored </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> satsuuuuuuki </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> satsukiiiiiiiiii </span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> saaaaaatsuki </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Momoi</b>
  <b>(´,,•ω•,,)♡</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <span> Dai-chan! I am busy! I said to entertain yourself for a couple hours!(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> Momoi-san, excuse my bluntness but Aomine-kun lacks brain cells to do that. It is why he interrupted mine and Kagami-kun’s date and tried to fight children because they said he lacked basketball skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> HAHAHAHA </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> aominecchi tried to fight children </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ki-chan:</b>
  <span> oh my goodness!!! aominecchi truly does not deserve rights</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Momoi</b>
  <b>(´,,•ω•,,)♡</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <span> dai-chan. . . I'm not coming home tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <b>atsushi</b>
  <span> Mine-chin is the worst one of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Midorima:</b>
  <span> Today Virgo is last in rank. . . It does make sense. Although. . . this seems like normal Aomine behavior. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <b>daiki:</b>
  <span> *inserts this house is a fucking nightmare!!! vine* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akashi:</b>
  <span> Then leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Akashi has removed daiki from the chat.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Kuroko:</b>
  <span> May he rot in the pits of hell. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>